No tiene sentido
by 3R
Summary: Después del 6x20. Sam no sabe cómo reaccionar ante la traición de Castiel. Only Bros


AVISO: SPOILER HASTA EL 6X20, si lo lees sin haberlo visto es bajo tú responsabilidad

**No tiene sentido**  
>Autor: 3r-Rosario<br>Tema: only bros & the family business  
>Calificación: PC<br>Resumen: Sam no sabe cómo reaccionar ante la traición de Castiel  
>Estado: completo<br>Descargo de responsabilidades: ni los chicos, ni Bobby, ni Castiel son míos (si no Cass jamás habría...) y por supuesto no tengo ningún interés material en ello

* * *

><p><strong>No tiene sentido<strong>

Estaba harto de todo. Miró hacia los ventanales de la biblioteca. Bobby trazaba los símbolos de nuevo, corrigiendo un par de ellos. Y él sólo quería salir de allí, irse lejos, dejar toda esa locura atrás. Se echó el largo flequillo hacia atrás con un gesto nervioso, respirando hondo, tratando de no pensar en nada, de no pensar en la traición del único, aparte de Dean o del viejo chatarrero, en quien había confiado.

Ahora, visto con la perspectiva del tiempo transcurrido, podía entenderlo. Si, podía comprender que el ángel hubiese considerado aliarse con Crowley, pero necesitaba una explicación. Tenía muchas preguntas y pocas respuestas.

- ¿te cansaste de estar encerrado? – el tono de Dean podía inducir a confusión a cualquiera que no fuese él, Sam Winchester se conocía todos los matices de su hermano, y no había nada de indiferencia en la aparentemente inofensiva pregunta

- Si

- Haré lo que tenga que hacer Sammy – se le estaba rompiendo, lo sabía, jirón a jirón de esperanza, lo de Castiel era demasiado y el castaño rezó íntimamente para que alguien le diese una tregua a su hermano.

- Puede que recapacite Dean – se encontró defendiendo al ángel sin pretenderlo

- Te sacó, sin tu alma, sin decirnos nada, confiaba en ese hijo de puta – se sintió mal al ver la sonrisa amarga del pecoso.

- Voy a tomarme algo ¿quieres?

- Quédate aquí, voy por el whisky

Sintió la furia crecer dentro de él al verlo caminar hacia la casa, al ver cómo llamaba a Bobby haciendo el terrible esfuerzo de mostrar una animación que no sentía. "Eres un hijo de puta Cass" pensó olvidándose por un momento de sus cuentas con el de la gabardina.

Lo comprendía a pesar de todo, si se ponía en su lugar no creía que lo hubiese hecho mejor. No lo hizo mejor en su tiempo. Por eso estaban así. Se fue hacia el fondo del desguace. El viejo roble seguía dónde siempre, como siempre, con su rueda colgada a modo de columpio, con sus nombres tallados en el tronco.

Trepó, hacía años que no lo hacía, así que un poco torpe, logró acomodarse en una de las ramas, más ancha que sus piernas. Cruzó las manos tras la nuca, tratando de concentrarse en el claroscuro de las hojas ocultando el azul del cielo. Sam Winchester ya no creía en el cielo, ni en Dios, ni en los ángeles, sólo creía en su hermano y en Bobby, en su familia.

- ¡Serás capullo! ¿Cómo demonios quieres que suba ahí con dos vasos de whisky?

- Ahora bajo

Pasó un pie por encima de la rama, le dio un poco de vértigo "¿y si me acercas la escalera Dean?" La cara de pasmo del mayor le hizo reír. "Venga tío, estoy algo mareado" lamentó enseguida haberlo dicho. Dejando los vasos en el suelo el rubio salió en estampida hacia el taller. "Son sólo tres metros, si me cuelgo de los brazos…" no lo pensó mucho y se dejó caer para encontrarse con la cara preocupada de su hermano que no había encontrado la escalera.

"¿sigues mareado?" ya no lo estaba. Se sentaron, codo con codo, en el suelo. Las espaldas apoyadas en el tronco del roble, sendos vasos de whisky en las manos. "Quizás deberíamos dejarle que se explique Dean", ambos sabían de quién estaban hablando. El mayor miró concentradamente el fondo del vaso.

"No importa Sam" Dijo apurando su bebida y levantándose. "hasta luego Erudito McLumbrera" pero hasta su intento de ser sarcástico había sonado bastante triste. Sam Winchester continuó sentado bajo el árbol.

- Sé que me escuchas Castiel, en serio que quiero comprenderte, puede que incluso entienda tu postura – miró su vaso – no tiene sentido, no debiste traerme de vuelta amigo.

Marchó a la casa y se reunió con su familia sin darse cuenta se los ojos azules que lo seguían desde la sombra del roble. Un aleteo familiar le hizo darse la vuelta, sólo eran un par de palomas buscando el lugar idóneo para hacer un nido.


End file.
